Belleza
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Existen muchas clases de belleza. Gracias a Toriko, Komatsu podrá descubrir la suyas. TorikoXKomatsu


Advertencias:

- Creo que los personajes me quedaron un poco OOC.

- Es un TorikoXKomatsu, si no te gusta no leas.

- Toriko no me pertenece.

Disfruten del fic ;)

Belleza

Toriko observaba a su combo preparar lo que sería la cena de hoy. Ambos se encontraban en medio de la selva buscando una fruta muy especial que ayudaba a maximizar los sabores de las comidas.

Aún no encontrado aquella fruta y ya había sido mucha acción por el día de hoy, al menos para Komatsu, ya que de seguro Toriko podía continuar por muchas horas y días más.

Pero esta vez el chef se notaba algo decaído. Toriko intentó recordar el comportamiento del chef, no había gritado tanto como en otras ocasiones y se veía algo distraído, lo tuvo que empujar muchas veces para que no fuera atacado el día de hoy.

¿Qué estaba pasando con el pequeño chef?

- Hey… Komatsu. – Toriko no se caracterizaba por mantenerse con la duda.

- ¿Qué ocurre Toriko-san?

- ¿Por qué estás decaído? – Y tampoco por hacer preguntas delicadas.

- ¿Eh? – Komatsu que en ese momento se encontraba cortando las verduras, detuvo sus movimientos y observó a Toriko con sorpresa. - ¿No entiendo a lo que te refieres?

- Pues… - Toriko iba a empezar a explicar todo, pero Komatsu lo detuvo.

- ¡Si, si! ¡No digas nada Toriko-san! – El chef se sonrojó un poco y luego siguió con lo suyo, Toriko lo siguió observando. – He estado pensando en algo que escuché ayer.

- Ah…

El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos, solo el ruido del cuchillo de Komatsu al cortar se escuchaba, junto con la olla hirviendo.

Komatsu volvió a suspirar.

- Toriko-san.

- ¿Mmm?

- Yo… - Komatsu seguía sonrojado - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro… - Toriko estaba confundido, Komatsu siempre podía preguntarle todo lo que quisiera ¿por qué ahora la timidez? – Siempre has sido libre de preguntarme cosas.

- Si bueno… - Komatsu se veía más tímido de lo normal. – Es que esta es una pregunta extraña.

- ¿Extraña? – Ahora sí que no entendía nada, levantó una ceja expresando su confusión.

- Si, bueno… - Silencio de nuevo.

Toriko esperó pacientemente a que el chef reuniera el valor de preguntar. Y esa espera duró hasta el momento en que ambos cenaban. Toriko por su parte devoraba todo lo que el chef había preparado, Komatsu observaba la comida distraídamente.

- ¿Soy muy feo Toriko-san? – La pregunta llegó de la nada y dejó a Toriko confundido.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Eso… - Las mejillas del chef estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos intentaban mantenerse en los de Toriko, aunque este último podía ver las ganas de Komatsu de apartar la mirada y ocultarse en algún lado.

- No entiendo Komatsu.

- Ah… es solo. – Los ojos del chef se mantuvieron en los de su combo y luego suspiró, aun así no dejó el contacto visual. Aquello solo demostraba que era importante lo que quería decir. – Es solo que ustedes son tan geniales y apuestos y yo… yo ni siquiera puedo entrar en el rango de ser alguien promedio.

- ¿Promedio? ¿apuestos? – Aun seguía sin entender. Komatsu se llevó una mano a la frente en total frustración.

- Escucha Toriko-san, escucha atentamente. – El peli azul asintió en total concentración al percatarse de la mirada determinada del pequeño chef.

- Muy bien.

- Ustedes… los cuatro reyes celestiales son simplemente geniales. ¡Tú eres fuerte, valiente, aventurero, genial, apuesto y nunca te rindes! ¡Sunny-san es hermoso y genial! ¡Coco-san es tan hermoso como Sunny-san y fuerte! ¡Zebra-san es…

- ¿No me digas que también piensas que Zebra es apuesto? – Toriko estaba avergonzado por las palabras que estaba diciendo su combo y necesitaba decir algo para eliminar ese sentimiento, pero la mirada determinada que aún continuaba en el chef se lo impidió.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Zebra-san es tan apuesto como ustedes! ¡Y valiente y fuerte e independiente y…! - Ahora la mirada del chef bajó. – Hay tantas cosas geniales en ustedes, tanto físicas, mentales y de todo tipo y yo… ¿qué soy yo?

Toriko lentamente comenzaba a entender los sentimientos e inquietudes del chef.

- Komatsu. – Susurró mientras observaba al joven.

- Sé que es algo estúpido lo que estoy diciendo, pero… - Komatsu volvió a suspirar y su mirada regresó a los ojos de Toriko. - Ayer escuché sin querer a algunas personas decir que estropeaba todo su estilo y bueno… me hizo pensar que quizás era verdad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar aquello Komatsu?

- Toriko-san solo es cosa de verme para que te percates de eso.

- ¿Verte?

- Bueno… - La pequeña mano del chef subió lentamente hasta llegar a su nariz. – Mi nariz, mi cara en general no es la mejor… ni siquiera es pasable…

- ¿Solo eso? – Toriko levantó una ceja, pero aún no le respondería a su amigo, dejaría que este se desahogara antes de hablar.

- Mi altura… ¿cómo puede una persona tan pequeña hacer una buena combinación con personas tan altas y apuestas? - Los hombros del chef se encogieron. – Sé que suena estúpido, no siempre me preocupo por esas cosas… pero es una realidad. – El pequeño bajó un poco más el tono de su voz. – Tampoco es la primera vez que escucho a alguien hablar sobre cómo arruino sus estilos.

- …

Komatsu bajó nuevamente la vista y se dedicó a observar sus manos.

- Además, indiferente al aspecto físico, también están las habilidades.

- Komatsu.

- Setsuno-san es una chef increíble, aparte de eso puede defenderse por su cuenta. – Nuevo suspiro, Komatsu cerró los ojos en señal de derrota. – Yo solo me dedico a gritar y depender de ustedes.

El silencio se mantuvo por algunos segundos. Komatsu tomó el plato de Toriko y lo volvió a llenar con comida.

- Siento que algún día se aburrirán de mí, porque no encajo, porque no soy apuesto, porque solo soy bueno para cocinar… ¿cómo me puedo quedar con ustedes si no soy bueno para nada más?

El chef miró a su alrededor, aun reflejando tristeza y derrota. Toriko no le apartó la mirada.

- Nunca he tenido novia Toriko-san, tampoco he sido besado.

- No es como si nosotros fuéramos diferente en esos aspectos. – Trató de animar el cazador.

- ¡Pero tienes a Rin! ¡Y hay muchas personas que los aman y admiran a todos ustedes!

- Sí, pero… nadie como tu Komatsu.

- ¿Eh? – Ahora fue el turno de Komatsu por sorprenderse.

- Mira… - Toriko intentó expresar algo, pero lo suyo no eran las palabras. – No entiendo muy bien el motivo de tu tristeza Komatsu.

Komatsu lo observaba sin pestañear, Toriko pudo ver como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, sonrió con cariño al verlo. De pronto las palabras salieron solas.

- No solo existe la belleza física Komatsu, o la fuerza o la valentía… hay otra cosas que nos hacer ser bellos y para mi tu eres maravilloso tal y como eres. – Komatsu siempre hacía que Toriko dijera e hiciera cosas tan únicas. – Sólo porque eres tú Komatsu es que se han logrado muchas cosas.

Las mejillas del chef rápidamente se encendieron con ese comentario.

- ¿D… de… de verás lo crees Toriko-san? – No evitó preguntar, Toriko solo ensanchó la sonrisa.

- ¡Solo pregúntale a Coco, Sunny o Zebra! Los tres pensarán lo mismo que yo.

"Aunque lo expresarán de forma extraña" – No evitó pensar el Bishokuya, aun con la sonrisa y un poco más tranquilo al ver la mirada de su combo.

Ambos se observaron por un momento, sus ojos no se despegaron de los del otro. De pronto el chef se acercó a su amigo y le sonrió de la forma más cálida que pudo ofrecer.

- ¡Muchas gracias Toriko-san!

Toriko no lo entendía, pero un extraño calor se apoderó en su pecho haciendo latir su corazón con rapidez. Komatsu siempre le hacía sentir ese tipo de cosas, toda una mezcla de felicidad, tranquilidad y calor ¿por qué el chef no podía ver lo hermoso que era? ¿Por qué no podía ver cuánto brillaba de las demás personas? Definitivamente Komatsu no era del montón ni del promedio, el pequeño chef era algo mucho más preciado y único.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Toriko al ver la expresión de su amigo, pero solo pudo entregarle una respuesta alegre.

- ¡Claro! Cuando quieras Komatsu.

Ambos rieron, el ambiente depresivo desapareció quedando la tranquilidad habitual.

- ¿Quieres más comida Toriko-san?

- ¡Claro que si Komatsu!

Komatsu se acercó un poco más a su amigo para tomar el plato, pero Toriko rápidamente lo tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Toriko-san? – No evitó preguntar con duda. Sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas por el comentario de su amigo.

- Komatsu. – Toriko le sonreía cálidamente al chef. – Te ayudaré con el tema de no ser besado.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué…

Antes de terminar la frase, los labios del Bishokuya se encontraban en los del chef. Al principio los labios solo se mantuvieron juntos, Toriko podía sentir la agitación en el pequeño, pero eso no evitó que su brazo siguiera atrapando la cintura del chef en su pecho.

Lentamente ambos labios comenzaron a moverse con timidez y lentamente con un poco más de confianza.

El Bishokuya abrió un poco los ojos para ver la expresión de su amigo, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del beso y con las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas. Cerró nuevamente los ojos al sentir aquellas pequeñas manos subir hasta sus mejillas.

Ahora Komatsu se dejaba hacer por el otro y Toriko nuevamente se preguntó ¿cómo diablos a Komatsu se lo podía ocurrir pensar que era feo y bajo el promedio?

Si, su amigo estaba loco por no percatarse de lo especial y delicioso que era.

Porque definitivamente los labios del chef serían su nueva adicción.

Los pensamientos de Komatsu no estaban muy alejados a los de Toriko.

Ambos continuaron besándose por varias horas más pensando en cómo sabrían los labios del otro una vez que encontraran aquella fruta.

Fin.

Inicio – 08 – 06 – 14

Término – 09 – 06 - 14

Y esop. Joder como me gusta esta parejita =)


End file.
